Commander Shox
''Brief Commander Shox was a Clone Commander, Bounty Hunter and Pirate Lord In the World of Clone Wars Adventures. He first came to be in The Fall of 2010 and since then has been a reoccuring Character that has not once ever changed his name. Over such a long course of time Commander Shox has met and said farwell to many friends and fellow comrades. The Commander was also a great builder and constructed Lots and Homes such as "Calm Commander's Cantina" "Awsome Commanders Base" and "Ancient Droid Base" His "Wild Forest Fort" used to be quite popular but was overtaken when Commander Shox Decided to Construct his "Majestic Naval Base" Commander Shox enjoyed the many mini games on offer but his favourites included "Mini Games" were Republic Deffender, Galactic Forces and his most favourite Card Commander. His favourite Combat zone was also Umbara and ejoyed helping others complete their "Combat" Missions. You could often find the Commander hanging around The Main Hall and Shops areas of the Jedi Temple. Commander Shox's Life Kamino Training '' CC-1995 or as he became most commonly known as later "Shox" was Born on Kamino just like any other Clone Unit. He recieved Arc Trooper training as a part of his programme alongside CC-1993 "Commander Jet" his older brother who was also chosen to be a Clone Commander. CC-1995 just like all other Clone Units endured hard training, he had magnificent Skills and Showed great Potential and inspired his fellow class members. CC-1995 once had a training lesson which was overseen by The Clone Host himself "Jango Fett" and what an Honour it was to see him, Jango spoke briefly of times when he faced great perils and when all hope was nearly lost. This inspired CC-1995 and he could tell just by looking at The Infamous Jango Fett that he was one Experinced Warrior, after all Jango was once a Mandalore. After many Years of hard Training CC-1995 finaly came to his final Simulation test where he would finaly be given the title of "Commander" CC-1995 was pleased with himself as this was his second time at the test. His older brother CC-1993 later knwon as "Commander Jet" also earned the title of Commander, The two Commanders were good friends always looking out for each-other when Training. But CC-1993 and CC-1995 were to part ways for good, In Fact they never actually saw eachother again. ''The First Battle of Geonosis CC-1995 " Commander Shox" was one of the many Clone Commanders to arrive in 22 BBY on the Planet of Geonosis. His first battle was nothing like the Simulation back home on Kamino, Death and Destruction ruled the great open desert plains with only the screeching sounds of gun-fire to be heard. The Heat was so Intense compared with Kamino and this was the first time CC-1995 had experinced Space Travel let alone another Planet. CC-1995 couldn't complain much though, he didn't have it as bad as most of the other Clone Forces on the Planet, CC-1995 and his Squadron "Wolf Squadron" led by Jedi General Merek otherwise known as "Merek Gunslinger" were to Maintain a previously captured Outpost which was previously overtaken by a Clone Commando Squad. CC-1995 governed his Troopers to take up deffensive positions around the Previously Captured Outpost, He and his Squad were attacked by a small force of Geonosians or as CC-1995 liked to call them "Flying Bugs" they were repelled of by Wolf Squadron and after that one Attack the Outpost was never attacked again. The war on Geonosis was drawing to a close, The Separatists were in a Full Retreat. CC-1995 duties however were not over yet, He and his Squadron were to fly to the nearest grounded destroyed Trade Federation Starship to recover the Same Clone Commando Squad that captured the Outpost Wolf Squadron were deffending. The Commandos slowly came out of the red emerging Dust that had been brought up into the hot dry air by the destruction of the Gigantic Trade Federation Ship, to be greeted by CC-1995 and His squadron who were waiting in a Republic Gunship. Out of that destruction CC-1995 and his Men were Surprised to see none of the Commandos hurt at all " Clearly they did their Job well" Finaly, The battle was over but the Clone War had just begun. The First Battle Of Kamino After Many wars and fire fights CC-1995 " Commander Shox" and all his other brothers Home Wolrd "Kamino" came under attack by Separatist Reinforcements in 22.5 BBY. CC-1995 and his Wolf Squadron Were quickly Dispatched to aid the Kaminoens and Fellow Clone Troopers deffend the World and it's Cloneing Facilities, CC-1995 along with his troopers and Jedi general "Master Merek" and CC-1995's Most trusted Trooper known as "Carbon" were caught up in many fire fights. CC-1995 and Jedi general Master Merek got split up from the rest of Squad from falling Debreu due to an explosion from above the facility. They were Both Trapped within a small Research Facility and called for back up. They got a response that Gunships were not safe to enter the area, which meant there were Droid Units all about. CC-1995 and Master Merek soon found out for themselves as the Droids were trying to break through Cutting through and destroying the very debeu that trapped them in the first place. Hope was being lost fast. The Debreu soon cleared and as quick as lightspeed Droid Units were entering, CC-1995 and his General were in a full on fire fight with lasers dancing everywhere and to top it all off the droids had the upper hand. but not for long. CC-1995 was a quck thinker and he noticed that the doorway which exploded and cut them off from the rest of the squad was now slowy rising with cold chilling water. He told his Jedi General to get some high ground and then threw a EMP grenade near the Entrance emiting and Sending a wave of Electric energy which was conducted by the water shutting down all in-comming droid units. General Merek was Impressed with CC-1995's quick thinking and from there on CC-1995 came to be known as Shox or "Commander Shox" The two were now safe and waited to be rescued out of the facility to be reunited with the rest of Wolf Squadron. The Battle of Ryloth The Clone war had now spread to the planet Ryloth home to the Twi'lek Race bringing with it Death, Destruction and Crys of War. In 22.20 BBY Commander Shox "CC-1995" along with Jedi General Merek and Wolf Squadron were sent to ryloth to aid General and Jedi Master "Obi Wan Kenobi" and The 7th Sky Corps. Commander Shox and his Squadron were stationed a remote small village surrouneded by Woodland commonly known as the "Wild Forest Fort" which would become Wolf Squadron's Head Quarters for some brief time. Commander Shox and Wolf Squadron were told not to interact with the local villagers but to just do their jobs and stay on guard as the base was of high importance due to the fact that Supplies were stationed there for The Republics Troops. ' ' Commander Shox had some fine men Stationed with him Such as Troopers commonly known as Carbon, William, David, Galen Primhero, Olle Primhero, Edison Shadow and Tiger Assasain, all of them would talk to the local Villagers and were told of Strange Creatures lurking in the Woods at night. Commander Shox met a local who went by the name of "Rick Clawspeed" who was not a Twi'lek at all but he was human and a construction worker in the local area, Commander Shox and Rick Clawspeed got along well but didn't always agree upon everything but they were good friends. Eventually, The base was attacked By Droid Forces and Commander Shox and his Squad were pushed into a full on fire fight. Commander Shox and his fellow Troopers faught bravely against the opossing forces. Commander Shox admired General Merek's Skills that day it was because of him they all survived. Their losses were great though, they lost many local villagers and some of Shox's own men. "Tiger Assasain" was missing in action and "David" was in fact a traiter to the squad, for it was him who told the Cold Blooded Killer and Separatist leader "Wat Tambor" about the Base. David told Commander Shox that he did it because there was more to being a soilder and that you could pick your own life. Commander Shox thought greatly on this. Eventually Jedi Master and General Merek was called back to the High Jedi Council and left taking David with him. Commander Shox and the remaining Men were left to stay and guard behind. Eventually, The Jedi Master and General "Mace Windu" and the 91st Recon Corps arrived and came to aid in the battles ahead. Commander Shox who remained on guard with the rest of his now Broken "Wolf Squadron" saw no more action on Ryloth, and in Shox's spare time would play a game known as "Card Commander" with his Troops and local villagers untill they eventually heard the news that the Separatist Leader "Wat Tombor" had been captured. All around the base The Clones and Villagers were pleased and their hearts filled with great joy and songs could be heard all around. Commander Shox's mission was complete. The Battle of Umbara '' After such a long time of fighting in the cold killing Clone Wars The battle of Umbara in 21 BBY would be the last battle for Commander Shox "CC-1995" who were sent to Umbara to Take down a Separatists Cruiser. Wolf Squadron had a lot of different Troopers now most had been killed or missing. He and his Jedi General "Merek" and his Troopers Carbon, Olle Primhero and Galen Primhero and the rest of his men Landed in two Republic Gunships straight into the hanger of the Separatists Cruiser, They were Immediately met with Gun Fire. Commander Shox had faced against Droid forces before but he had never seen Umbarans and he thought they were a rather strange looking Race and quite stupid, Eventually Wolf Squadron made their way to the Core of this Cruiser and destroyed it leaving only a brief ammount of time to escape. Commander Shox and his squad eventually made their way to their docked Gunships and escaped. Commander Shox and his squad were called down to the planet to aid Jedi Knight and General "Anakin Skywalker" and the 50st Legion. Shox and his Squadron were to aid The famous Jedi General and take out Umbaran outposts. Commander Shox never really thought to greatly of Anakin Skywalker, He thought the famous Jedi was overated, Stupid and quick to jump into action that may result in death. Shox did however became quick friends with fellow officer Captain Rex "CT-7567" who he had never met before they would talk at times and Captain Rex told Commander Shox of the time he met a farmer on felucia who was once a Clone Trooper who had chosen his own life. Commander Shox thought greatly on this and it reminded him of the time when "David" the Clone who betrayed him and his squad for freedom. Commander Shox begun to think greatly about the words "David" gave him about having a choice in life, He then Then told his most trusted Trooper in Wolf Squadron "Carbon" what David and rex had told him. Carbon did not think greatly of this at first but soon warmed to the idea and the two soon settled on an idea to leave the Clone Army. No Clone could just leave the Clone Army, Shox knew that and was thinking on a plan. Commander Shox finely decided he was going to leave the republic that day and Carbon was going to follow him, The two stole an old rusty cargo ship that had been docked and downed their while the war was ongoing and left the war filled Planet. ''Life on Coruscunt Commander Shox "CC-1995" along with "Carbon" eventually came to the planet Coruscunt in the year of 21 BBY which would be an ideal place for work. The two knew that if they were found they would face Prison or even execution for their war crime, so they came to Coruscunt's Under-world. Commander Shox had plans on becomming a Bounty Hunter but needed Money first, Shox got a job in a Local Diner/Cantina called the "Calm Commander's Cantina" Shox working behind the bar for a Dug named "Chuu Twin". Chuu Twin had owned the place for a long time, It belonged to his father and his father's father and so on. Commander Shox would often spend his hard earned Republic Credits betting and playing the well known game of "Card Commander" Shox knew the rules very well and had often played the game in his spare time when he was with "Wolf Squadron" The rules of the game were very simple "Red beats Green, Green beats Blue, Bluebeats Red" The game relied on luck and Commander Shox would buy top Cards to play with but this only increased his luck. Shox would often play this game with Coruscunt's underworld Big Players, although Commander Shox would win he would also lose too. Shox was no longer a Commander but the locals would call him Commander Shox, and Shox himself took to it as his full name he didn't mind it as long as he would not be called by his Clone Didgits "CC-1995" again. Eventually Shox got himself enough Republic Credits to quit his Job at the Calm Commander's Cantina. He also won an old "Mandalorian Dungeon Ship" which he called "The Pearl" from a game of Card Commander along with some armour. Commander Shox was to going to have a try and have a shot at being a bounty hunter. Carbon also had the same ambition and the two set out to become bounty hunters. Becomming A Bounty Hunter '' With a new ship and perfect armour for the job, Commander Shox Took to Hunting down Posted Bountys, Dead or Alive around the Galaxy. He sometimes often work with "Carbon" who was also now an established bounty hunter. There was nothing ever too strange or far fetched about Commander Shox's missions. Commander Shox became friends with Local Doctor by the name of "Slim Peed" a Muttani who specialised in Plastic Surgery. Slim Peed has quite a few enemies and had posted prices on their heads for Commander Shox to Claim. Commander Shox and Slim Peed were good friends but Shox hated the bad putrid stinking odur he would often give off. One time Commander Shox had to deffend his old Boss "Chuu Twin" from a bounty hunter attack. Chuu Twin had a low Bounty posted upon his head and Instead of claiming it, Shox would help him. The Dug had ot been paying his protection racket money to a local Gang known as the "Watchers" Commander Shox didn't know to much about them only that they were street thugs, he soon however found out their Leader known as "Hillrad" a Rodian who had a price on his own head. Commander Shox hunted down and Killed The Rodian Scum and claimed the Reward of 7000 Republic Credits, Chuu Twin was now a free Dug. ''The Planet Mandalore Commander Shox arrived at Mandalore to Hunt down a bounty he had been tracking on a Cargo Ship from Coruscunt. The Bounty's name was "Javies Drort" A Human. Commander Shox landed his old Mandalorian Dungeon Ship "The Pearl" and set off to find him but Shox didn't know he was being watched. Shox soon tracked the scum into an old Speeder, Manufacturing warehouse only to be greeted by the scums bosses, The Death Watch. Commander Shox didn't know much about the Death Watch he had only heard of their name and where they were from and that was it. Commander Shox quickly came into a fire fight with the group and amanged to shoot one of them cold dead before being shot himself in his Left Arm. Shox was not lost that day but was saved by a group of true Mandalorians who blasted the Death watch and Javies Drort. The Mandalorians were Impressed with Commander Shox, they noted to him that no ordanry bounty hunter could defeat those trained in such an art. They spoke of his old ship and his helmet, But the Commander removed his helmet and showed them his face. To their surprise Shox's face was that of a clones. He told them everything. The Mandalorians were so impressed they Took Commander Shox to see their Leader. Commander Shox evetnually arrived at an old Docking Bay that was now used as the Home to these True Mandalorians. Shox was then taken tomeet their leader. He met a Mandalorian named "Philippe Mustsafar" and he told Shox how impressed he was, He told him the name of the Group was "The Legends" and that they fought against The Death Watch and were also part time Bounty Hunters. Shox was rather impressed himself especially when they offered him a place in their Squad, Shox became a Commander of the Squad and given new Armour. Shox would soon quickly work up through the Ranks. The Second Battle of Umbara Commander Shox would soon return back to the very Planet he left The Clone Army on, "Umbara" Commander Shox had proved himself to "Philippe Mustafar" many times and was Given new Armour and The Rank of "Leader" Which he shared with Philippe. But the two with the Mandalorian Squad "The Legends" were to set out to Umbara to Kill a Space Pirate and Crime Lord named "Captain Dheeb" who was Trandosian and so was his Gang of Armed Thugs who followed him. The Mandalorian Group Landed on the Planet of Umbara and traveled through the Dark Racor infested Junglle. Eventually they noticed a small Compound crawling with trandosians, Shox and Philippe knew this was Captain Dheeb's Settlement. The Mandalorian Group open fired upon The Trandosian scum and worked their way through the Compound, they found Captain Dheeb but the scum got onto his "Speeder Bike" and escaped. But Shox was a fast thinker and Stole one of the other parked Speeders and went straith after dheeb. He soon came in full range of Dheeb's Speeder and open fired. Dheeb Crashed and a great explosion followed him. Shox chek to see if he was dead. He was. The Mandalorian group had suceeded in the mission and were Pleased with Shox's Work. For Shox the Mission just brought back unwanted memories of being in "Wolf Squadron" Return to Coruscunt '' "Commander Shox" was given an assighment to Eliminate a known "Death Watch" Warrior by the name of "Cleet Cluv" who was hiding within Coruscunt. Commander Shox found the scum hiding in an upper city Cantina, Shox quickly blasted him but caught some attention himself, as he was sitting down and took his helmet off to have a well earned drink some "Coruscunt Guards" who were Clones Came in. They Noticed that he was clone and thought Shox to be a clone who had left the Army, and they were right. Shox didn't want to kill them and if he did that might have made things worse, Shox ran out of the cantina being followed by the Clone Guards. Shox needed a place to quickly lie low for a bit untill the heat had cleared off, So he made his way to Coruscunt's under-world. He met with his old Friend "Carbon" and "Chuu Twin" Shox told them about his whole situation. Shox then came up with an idea and went to one of his Clients when he was a bounty hunter. Shox went to meet with "Slim Peed" who was a Doctor "Plastic Surgen" Commander Shox and Carbon both agree with the Doctor to have a face change. After Surgery Commander Shox and Carbon had to rest for a while, Once they were done resting they were both shown their new faces in a small mirror. Commander Shox noticed the great change and did not regret under-going the surgery. Shox thought that surely now he would not be mistaken for some Clone, Shox and Carbon both exited the place and Commander Shox then left Coruscunt to head back to Mandalore to Philippe and the rest of "The Legends" to report on his mission on Corsccunt. ''War on Carlac'' Commander Shox and "Philippe Mustafar" along with their Squad the Legends traced Groups of "Death Watch" to The Planet Carlac. Philippe and the rest of the group had gotten use to Commander Shox's new face, Philippe once thought it was strange for Shox to change considering he looked like and had the exact same face as The Mandlorian Legend "Jango Fett" but he also understood Commander Shox's Reasons. The Legends were to set off to the Planet Carlac, but a scout for the group had told them that The Republic had also gone to Carlac "Apprantly looking for a downed Separatists Cruiser" Shox didn't mind, as long as they kept out of the repulics way. Slowly, The Legends made their way down to the ground on Shox's Ship "The Pearl" they had to take it easy, they didn't want the Republic to pick up their Signal. Freezing, Tired and stiff the Team of Mandalorians moved out of their ship to try and locate the Death Watch Forces. Commander Shox was first to notice that the downed Separatists Cruiser was near them and quickly the Team incountered a Patrol of "Battle Droids", It had been a while since Shox had experinced combat with these Machines of war. The Legends eventually made their way to an old Village located not far from the Downed Cruiser, The villagers were scared of The Mandalorians. Commander Shox noticed one of them tremble before him as he tried to speak to them. Eventually the villagers got the idea that they were not there to harm them, and their reason for being so scared were that the Death Watch had taken up residents locally. They told of how the Death Watch would raid the village and take what ever supplies they wanted and even take their women. Philippe told the villagers that we were there to Destroy the Death Watch Clan, One of the villager elders who went by the name of "Treece Oner" agreed to take The Legends to them. Eventually, Commander Shox along with the Squad had made their way to Death Watch's hideout, an already abandoned village. There was a Camp Fires roaring with Twirling flames and Death Watch on look out. The Death Watch didn't know that The Mandalorian group were there, but knew the republic had entered Carlac and didn't want to be found so easily. Treece Oner had agreed to enter their village to bring them all out to make it more of an easier job to kill them all for The Legends. Commander Shox and his the rest of his Team Slayed all of the death watch as quick as they possibly could, some tried to escape but this only resulted in death. Shox and Philippe Rescued the female captives out of the place. Just as the Mandalorian group were about to leave they heard marching and quickly hid, A squad of clones were comming their way. Commander Shox noticed a Jedi Amongst them, he looked like "Merek Gunslinger" his former Jedi General in "Wolf Squadron", and it was. Shox didn't notice the Clone troopers but amongst them were in fact "Olle Primhero" and "Galen Primhero" Shox watched as Merek Approached Treece Oner, He asked what had happend. The Villager told him that they had everything under control with the death watch and even told him the location of the downed Seperatist Cruiser. Merek and the rest of Wolf Squadron left and after them Shox and The Legends also left. It was time to head off the Cold Chilling Planet. Commander Shox' Friends Commander Shox Character 39.png|Commander Shox & PantherFett Commander Shox Character 43.png|Commander Shox & Cammando CalinsWarrior Commander Shox Character 44.png|Commander Shox, Commando CalinsWarrior, Jonas Whipclucther, COMMANDO HARDCASE & Keless Steamseer Category:Male Characters